


rich youth

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Reality, Drabble Collection, Eventual Romance, F/M, Language, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, crowelna, i have an otp playlist im finally putting to use, things you said meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "living, falling in too deep..."Hayley KiyokoCrowe/Pelna. Alternate Reality.For the Things You Said Meme:  #1: Things You Said at 1AM





	rich youth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elmtea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmtea/gifts).



> cheers for the prompt! :)
> 
> rarepair hell population: 2

**1\. things you said at 1 am**

* * *

There has to be a blur, an intersection between the planes of luck and coincidence to explain how it is he somehow knows the right things to say, at just the right time, and maybe if Crowe met him later in life she would have believed it to be a talent or sixth sense. As it happens, she meets him before any of that shrinky nonsense so she knows for a fact his 'wisdom' is just something he's amassed from experience.

He's the most awkward, skinniest seventeen year old on two legs she's ever seen when Drautos arrives at the barracks with him reluctantly in tow, and though he does eventually fill out like the rest of the guys, the 'awkward', is something he's unfortunately never going to escape. Especially around girls.

(" _Especially around_ pretty _girls_." she'll overhear Tredd bitch to Nyx one night when he thinks they're only ones still in the locker room, " _honestly she's the dumbest-smart person I've ever met. He's lucky I like him enough to not make a move._ "  " _Whatever, she'd reject you in five seconds flat." "Shut the fuck up.")_

It works out. Throw a teen into enough mortifying social interactions, and there's two possible developmental outcomes: improvement through experience or voluntary isolation. Drautos doesn't trust anyone who can't look him in the eye, so option two is naturally out of the question.

Crowe doesn't realize she's staring until Pelna clears his throat. She doesn't mind getting caught when it happens--it's endearing when he blushes. Pelna on the other-hand, is suddenly very occupied with checking that the safety on his rifle is in working order. He hates long silences as much as she loves them, but talking during this first scouting op together will make the night go faster.  

"Your hair's a mess." she observes, belatedly. Pelna coughs again and stares down at his watch.

"It...um. It's 1 AM."

It's a blessing, Crowe decides--when they eventually get together--that she's slow on the uptake because his unsuave-ness somehow balances her obliviousness perfectly.

At least, it helps to share the blame between them when the inevitable ' _fucking finally's'_  and ' _took you long enough's_ ' start happening. 

 


End file.
